Farewell
by Drakojana
Summary: Apollo finally finds out the truth and he knows that staying in the Agency will only keep him down. [Just a short idea I had, may be continued. Please don't look the genres I had trouble choosing lmao]
1. Chapter 1

" **Hey, Apollo! Aren't you and Trucy so similiar sometimes!"**

Justice looked up from his desk. Cheerful orange-haired girl made another remark when she brought him new paperwork. He replied with a faint smile.

"You do say that quite often lately," he put the papers aside.

"Well, it's just a thing I've noticed, no harm in pointing it out?" Athena leaned over his desk and pointed at the pile she'd just brought. "Aren't you going to read it now? The trial's tomorrow."

"I have something else to do," Apollo closed the file he had been working on before Cykes could notice what it was. "And the trial… What about you handling it?" he crossed his arms and glanced confidently at the yellow-dressed girl.

"Me? I thought Boss signed you for that case."

Justice sighed with a smile.

"I know Mr. Wright did that, but… You've been with me on the investigation, you know the deal. I think I'll be busy tomorrow. Very busy."

Athena cringed. She heard that. Fake smile. She didn't say anything, just silently accepted her co-worker's choice without changing her happy attitude.

* * *

" **I didn't know Trucy was an assistant in court too!"**

Apollo grinned at the spirit medium's surprised look.

"Well, I've gotta say, she helped me out an awful lot. Saved me once from losing a case, even!"

"She could do all that?! I had to channel Mystic Mia for Mr. Nick sometimes, but I bet Trucy did even more amazing things with her magic!" Pearls kept talking in amazement. Her eyes lit up when Justice mentioned his previous cases. "All I've seen were only the trials where Ms. Athena was assisting you…" she started biting her nails in a concern.

"Actually, I wish me and Trucy could investigate a case together again. She would always… Light up my days, you could say," Apollo turned around to grab some papers from his desk.

The young Fey stared at the man dressed in red with worried look. She felt that he didn't want her to see his face for a moment there. Then Justice ran a hand through his face and said:

"I'm sorry Pearls, but I have to leave now. I'll be back later, probably when Mr. Wright finally arrives at the office."

"Where are you going, maybe I can accompany you?"

"No. Just some… Boring… Paperwork. Stay here," he said as he left the agency.

* * *

Phoenix noticed it as well. It had been bothering him for a few days. Apollo was not only avoiding actual work, but also he seemed unnaturally calm. And all those conversations he had with everyone around, they worried him too. Wright knew he had to confront his employee.

" **Apollo, can we talk for a bit?"** he managed to find Justice by his desk when no one was around.

"Sure, what is it, Mr. Wright?" the younger man was busy filling some paperwork but he stopped to look at his boss.

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," Phoenix couldn't hide the fact that Apollo and his daughter had grown very close. Maybe even too close, considering their unawarness.

"I'm listening," Justice sat straight.

"Do you recall that fateful case before Athena joined the agency?"

"Of course. There's no way I'd forget that trial."

"See, there are still some unsolved mysteries surrounding that case… And… One of them is quite important. I knew that sooner or later I should tell you and Trucy…"

"That we are siblings, right?"

Phoenix stared at his employee. That was not the kind of answer he had expected.

"Y-you… know?" he only managed to whisper, being too shocked.

"Of course. I'm actually surprised you _finally_ decided to tell us," the other man didn't look startled at all, he just started packing the papers into his suitcase.

"Listen, Apollo, I'm… Sorry. I know I should've done that sooner…" for some reason Phoenix started feeling uneasy. Justice's calmness frightened him.

"I'm not mad, Mr. Wright. At least, not anymore," the red-dressed lawyer picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to Phoenix.

"What is this…" he frowned when he got a paper out of nowhere.

"Mr. Wright, I'm quitting the job. This is my resignation paper."

"No, you can't just…"

"I know what else you wanted to talk with me now. I didn't do any work lately, right? Well, the truth is I was busy setting up my own office," Apollo smiled myseriously.

"I-I apologise for any inconvenieces in our agency… But why?" Phoenix couldn't understand Justice's choice.

"I've decided to work on my own now. I think Athena is capable of helping you, Mr. Wright. So I want to spread my wings and tackle the cases all by myself," Apollo carried on with his actions. He took the briefcase and his coat from the couch.

"Can I at least know where I'll find you?" Phoenix felt unable to stop him.

"I've made sure that the former Gavin Offices are still vacant. Do tell Trucy she's always welcome there. I'd appreciate her assistance again. After you finally gather up the courage to tell her," Justice said the last sentence through gritted teeth, feeling the anger build inside again. He turned around to face the door.

"Farewell."


	2. Chapter 2

**"You and Apollo are so adorable together, just like siblings!"**

Trucy giggled when she heard Pearls' comment.

"Oh, you think so? I wish I had a little brother like that!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Though I haven't seen Mr. Apollo lately... Last time I've been here was a few weeks ago..." the spirit medium bit her nail. She was told by Mr. Nick to keep quiet about Apollo, but talking with Trucy she couldn't help it.

"Y-yeah, Polly hasn't been here lately... Daddy says he's busy with his work," the little magican crossed her arms in thought.

"Maybe you should go visit him sometime? You really get along well and I'm sure he'd appreciate your dropping by."

Trucy wondered. Apollo wasn't coming by the agency lately, as if he'd quit working there. But that can't have been the case, can it?

"Mhm, I guess I have to! What does he think, not visiting his best assistant!"

They both laughed. But at the same time, something hurt Trucy inside.

* * *

 **"I-I've heard it again in his voice. Doubt."**

Athena sat down on the couch in the agency next to Trucy. She'd just come back from Apollo's new agency. Although Phoenix told his employee not to tell his daughter about it yet, the orange-haired girl couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"I don't know what kind of conversation happened between Mr. Wright and Apollo, but... He's not going to come back to the agency."

Trucy looked at her friend with concern.

"Polly... Isn't coming back...?" there was a slight crack in her voice.

Athena sighed and looked straight into the magician's eyes.

"Trucy, maybe you should go and... Talk with him. You may be able to find out what's changed his mind. You were always the closest to him."

"I-I feel a bit scared now. It's been two weeks since I last saw him..." Trucy clutched her blue cape anxiously.

Noone said anything for a few minutes after that. The girl in yellow suit had to think about her respose, she knew that Trucy needed to hear something encouraging.

"You know, at first I thought you were related," she broke the silence.

"E-eh?" Trucy got surprised by that statement.

"You were getting along so well, just like siblings!" Athena continued, hoping that it'd help. "I was shocked when Apollo told me you weren't his sister."

The younger girl didn't reply, but a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I know you're worried about him. That's why I suggested you go and visit him," the orange-haired girl smiled. "For his own sake. I bet he'd love to see his little ' _sister_ '."

Trucy finally giggled.

"Okay, you all keep telling me to go, so i guess I should really do that!"

* * *

 **"Daddy, I'm going out to visit Polly!"**

Phoenix flinched. He was so busy with paperwork for the latest trial that he didn't notice his daughter was about to dash out of the agency.

"Trucy, wait!" he got up from his desk instantly. "You didn't tell me anything about going out anywhere today!"

The little magician stopped in the doorway. Her father's reaction was a bit unexpected, if not weird.

"It's just a friendly visit, there's nothing wrong with that, is t-there?"

The spiky-haired man walked up to the door.

"No, no... But is it a good idea?" he said quietly, nearly mumbled to himself.

"Why wouldn't it be...?" Trucy felt a bit nervous, not sure why her dad was asking that question.

"You two haven't seen each other in several days. Did he call you to come?" it started to feel like Phoenix didn't want her to see Apollo.

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise visit," the girl pouted. "Daddy, am I not allowed to go? Please, I want to see Polly!"

The man in a blue suit looked away. He couldn't refuse anything when it was his daughter asking.

"Okay, okay. Just..." he hesitated a bit. "Just what?"

Suddenly Phoenix hugged Trucy tightly. "Just remember Daddy loves you, no matter what you might hear from Apollo..."

The girl looked up at her father. He looked so sad she got worried herself. Whatever happened those weeks ago, she was going to find out that day. Phoenix let her go and waited till she walked down the staircase before he closed the door.


End file.
